


La sombra a tu espalda

by MireyaDC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Fear, Forests, Nightmares, Ravens, Sadows, wolfs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireyaDC/pseuds/MireyaDC





	La sombra a tu espalda

Mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el papel cubierto de historias en tinta negra, sus ojos los seguían, leyendo cada palabra con el mayor de los cuidados, entendiendolas y saboreandolas, sedienta de la magia que los libros aguardaban en su interior.

La llama de la vela titilaba suavemente amenazando con apagarse y dibujando extrañas figuras en las paredes, sombras que se movían con el mismo vals que el fuego.

Ada ya estaba muy cansada, hacía mucho que habían sonado las campanadas de las doce, pero absorta en el relato no había querido ir a dormir. Más, por mucho que quisiera negarlo y seguir leyendo, los párpados ya le pesaban y en un momento dado, le pareció ver que, a la vez que las sombras bailaban con la pequeña llama, las letras del papel también lo hacían, definitivamente necesitaba dormir.

Dejó el libro en la mesa, tomó la vela con cuidado de no apagarla y se dirigió a su cama, depositando la vela es su mesilla de noche.

La noche cerrada y gélida, con el cielo de un azul tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, en el que no se veían estrellas ni luna, y un manto blanco cubriendo todo el paisaje hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

La ventana se abrió de golpe con un fuerte soplo de viento que apagó la vela e hizo que se pasasen varias páginas del libro. La joven corrió a sacar una caja de cerillas de su mesilla y encender la vela, luego cerró la ventana y se acercó a su mesa para volver a dejar el libro como estaba y marcar la página, pero había algo extraño, las palabras, las frases, era cierto, se estaban moviendo, como olas en el mar, sobre el amarillento papel. 

La ventana se abrió de nuevo con otro estallido, está vez, no le apagó la vela pues pudo proteger la llama a tiempo, pero un gran cuervo, tan negro como el cielo aquella noche, entró volando, pasó por encima de ella, rozando su cabeza y se posó en una de sus estanterías de libros.

-« _¡Oscuridad!_ » - graznó alto y claro el ave de plumas azabache y ojos violeta.

-¿Oscuridad? - se preguntó ella más para sí misma que para el ave, le sorprendió oír una palabra tan clara.

-«¡ _Peligro! ¡OSCURIDAAAD!_ » - graznó de nuevo, sacudiendo las alas.

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? - cuestionó Ada, ahora sí al ave y dejó la vela en la estantería junto a él, pensando que eso era lo que quería.

El cuervo no protestó, solo se quedó expectante, mirando a la joven con gran atención.

Al ver que el animal no hacía nada ni pronunciaba más palabra, Ada decidió volver su atención otra vez al libro y a las letras que se deslizaban ondulantes e hipnóticas por las páginas. Era maravilloso verlas, pero resultaba difícil leerlas con la tinta bailando a su antojo de un lado a otro. 

En ese revoltijo apenas pudo distinguir un par de palabras entre cientos: "Ven", "Bosque", "Llega", "Oscuridad",... 

« _-¿Oscuridad de nuevo? - pensó extrañada - ¿Cómo? Era lo que decía el cuervo._ »

Creyó que tal vez había leído mal, se le ocurrió hacer como antes y trazar las palabras con el dedo para poder seguir la lectura. 

-« _¡PELIGRO!_ » - volvió a gritar el ave negra. 

Pero ella no le escuchó, prefirió ignorarlo, no entendía que aquella advertencia iba en serio y, sin importarle los graznidos del ave, posó su dedo sobre la página para tratar de leer. 

Un pinchazo en la llena de su dedo, como cuando tocas algo muy caliente y sientes una punzada de dolor. Por acto reflejo apartó la mano del libro, pero esta vez, eso no bastó para que dejase de dolor, porque no era una quemadura normal, sentía como salía de dentro a fuera y aumentaba extendiéndose por su dedo hasta la pala de su mano. 

Confundida se miró la mano y quedó aterrada al ver cómo las misma palabras del libro iban surgiendo en su piel extendiéndose, las sentía cada vez por más zonas de su cuerpo; espalda hasta el costado abdomen y pecho, de las manos subían por brazos y hombros, de los pies trepaban hasta las rodillas y muslos, incluso rodeando su cuello y subiendo a su cara; y dolía, ¡Oh! dolía a horrores, hasta en punto de querer llorar y arrancarse la piel para que dejase de quemarla. 

Cayó de rodillas al suelo con un agonizante gemido, estaba desesperada, la tinta extendiéndose por su piel la estaba matando… 

-« _¡IDIOTA!_ » - le graznó el cuervo recordando su advertencia, aquella que la joven había ignorado - « _Peligro_ » 

Ella logró levantar la cabeza, aún retorciéndose y sufriendo, y vio como aquel animal lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lo que parecía preocupación, alzó sus alas y se lanzó hacia ella planeando por la habitación. 

Por acto reflejo, al ver al ave tan cerca de ella, Ada cerró los ojos, sintió que era su fin. 

* * *

No sabía qué había pasado, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí acurrucada, lo único que le importó fue que el dolor ya se había ido. Respiró hondo volviendo lentamente en sí, lo siguen de lo que percató fue de la húmeda tierra debajo suyo, y luego, los grandes y oscuros árboles cullas comas se alzaban sobre ella cubriendo el negro cielo nocturno.

No entendía lo que hacía allí, se incorporó mirando a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el bosque, ni siquiera estaba nevado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba confundida, no entendía nada y sentía miedo, pero no sólo el miedo por su vida, sino un miedo más profundo sin un objeto concreto, un miedo a todo en general, como si ese sentimiento se encontrase en la atmósfera del lugar y ella no estuviese respirando. 

-« _¡Miedo!_ » - oyó un graznido alto y claro que le produjo otro escalofrío y el cuervo surgió de entre los árboles y se posó en una rama cercana - « _¡IDIOTA!_ » 

Ada quiso gritarle al cuervo en respuesta, pero el miedo que sentía le congeló las cuerdas vocales, un tercer escalofrío, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor en todo momento, alerta, algo iba mal… no, TODO iba mal. 

-« _¡OSCURIDAD!_ » - gritó otra vez el ave negra. 

El sonido de unos pasos en la tierra y Ada se giró hacia ellos sobresaltada, pero ver como surgía de entre los árboles un ciervo solitario, se sintió algo estúpida por asustarse de un animal inofensivo, pero, aún así, seguía teniendo miedo. 

Cuando aquél venado de hermosas hasta divisó a la joven se asustó y quedó tiesa un momento, antes de mirar a un lado, sobre sanarse y comenzar a correr hacia Ada, algo le había asustado, algo que daba más miedo que la humana, ella no tardó en verlo. 

Oscuridad 

Profundo oscuridad. 

Era como una sombra arrastrándose por el suelo, pero nadie proyectaba esa sombra, estaba sola, al menos al principio, pues fue como si la propia oscuridad fuese volviéndose más grande, más densa,... Hasta adoptar la forma de un hombre encapuchado, parecía la propia muerte, pero con unos brillantes ojos celestes reluciendo en la oscuridad bajo la capucha. 

Este ser sacó de la nada una cadena que lanzó contra el ciervo y se enredó en su cornamenta, así tiró del animal que se retorcía y sacudía encabritado, tratando de escapar. 

Todo fue muy rápido. 

Pero la oscuridad siempre es rápida. 

La sombra se alzó sobre su presa, fue como si un velo negro atravesara al ciervo y luego, ya no quedaba nada de él. Todo lo que era carne, piel, vísceras,... Todo había desaparecido al paso de la oscuridad, dejando solo un escuálido esqueleto que se desmoronó en el suelo. 

El corazón de la joven se había acelerado hasta una velocidad crítica, pero el miedo la tenía paralizada, un miedo como nunca antes había sentido. 

A eso se refería el cuervo, "oscuridad", "peligro". 

Tragó saliva y sintió que iba a desmayarse del puro terror cuando aquél ser, el hombre sombra, dejó su última víctima para mirarla a ella y su corazón que casi sentía que se le saldría del pecho, se detuvo un segundo al oírle hablar. 

-Veo que decidiste acudir a mi llamada, tierna humana - sonó una voz profunda, intimidante y algo aterciopelada, pero de una forma que erizaba los pelos. 

-« _¡CORRE IDIOTA!_ » - le gritó el cuervo echando a volar. 

Por fin los músculos de Ada reaccionaron, y sin perder ni un segundo más, emprendió carrera adentrándose en el oscuro bosque, lo más lejos que pudo de la criatura de sombras.

Decidió seguir al cuervo, al fin y al cabo el ave la había advertido todo el tiempo y parecía saber mejor por donde iba. 

La carrera desesperada, su respiración y corazón acelerados, el sonido del viento entre los árboles y sus pisadas en la tierra húmeda, algún graznido del cuervo,... Sentía el aire frío contra su rostro y algunas ramas golpeando su cuerpo o enredándose con su pelo. 

De tanto en tanto lanzaba una mirada hacia detrás, sin detenerse ni por un segundo, pero juraría haber perdido a la sombra, no la veía, no parecía seguirla. 

Estuvo corriendo un rato más, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo o cuánta distancia, todos los árboles se veían iguales. Lo único que la detuvo fue el sonido de unos aullidos, más cerca de lo que deberían, pero ningún lobo en lo que alcanzaba la vista. 

Miró a su alrededor confundida, no había escapado de la sombra, había mandado a sus perros por ella. 

Seis sombras de lobos se movían a su alrededor arrastrándose por el suelo y la corteza de los árboles, una vez la tuvieron rodeada, dos de ellas cobraron forma como había hecho el otro ser antes, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas en la profunda oscuridad de su pelaje que casi parecía devorar la luz que lo rodeaba. 

Estaba aterrada, acorralada, contuvo la respiración al ver cómo uno de los dos lobos de apariencia más real, se acercaba a ella gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes, largos, afilados como cuchillas y de un blanco tan intenso sobre su negrura, que le daba un aspecto de criatura de pesadilla. Retrocedió un paso, pero oyó un gruñido a su espalda y vio al otro lobo, mientras, las demás sombras daban vueltas a su alrededor. 

El cuervo graznó y revoloteó sobre los lobos tratando de espantarlos y apartarlos de ella, pero el ave no se atrevía tampoco a acercarse demasiado. Con un fuerte batir de alas gritó de nuevo:

-« _¡Oscuridad!_ »

Ada levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos una silueta negra, el hombre sombra se acercaba, tan despacio y a la vez tan firme e imponente, tampoco tenía razones para correr tras ella, no ahora que estaba acorralada.

Esa idea, ese pensamiento, el estar acorralada y con la oscuridad a punto de alcanzarla, ya no podía más, el miedo se apoderó de ella y derramó un par de lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia. 

Él se seguía acercando, paso a paso, lentamente,... Los lobos la seguían rodeando y gruñendo a su alrededor, el cuervo graznó. 

-« _¡CORRE!_ »

Ella pasó de nuevo su vista por las bestias que la rodeaban y el ser acercándose. 

-No puedo - respondió ella al ave. 

Se abrazó a sí misma bajando la mirada, llorando, sintiéndose inútil, débil, atrapada, con la muerte tan próxima… 

-«¡Corre, IDIOTA!» - le gritó el cuervo sacudiendo sus alas y dando saltitos sobre una rama. 

La llama se rompió y el cuervo quedó volando en el aire. Ada, al ver la rama rota, entendió lo que quería decir el ave. Tomó la rama y atizó con fuerza a los dos lobos con forma corpórea, luego corrió, saltando por encima de las otras sombras y huyó incluso más rápido que antes, sin mirar atrás. 

Oyó al ser de oscuridad maldecir a lo lejos y algunos gruñidos de sus canes de sombras siguiéndola. 

De nuevo no sabía a dónde iba, sólo seguía al cuervo adentrándose cada vez más en la espesura del bosque. 

Correr y correr sin rumbo estaba comenzando a agotarla, jadeaba, su visión empezaba a ser borrosa y sus piernas se alojaban sus fuerzas para seguir. Si seguía corriendo era gracias al intenso miedo y la adrenalina. 

Pero no sabía cuánto más aguantaría. 

Un paso en falso, un error letal. 

No vio una gran grieta en el suelo, era un gran hoyo profundo y oscuro como una cueva, y cayó en él como si de una trampa se tratase. 

La sensación de la caída, el no sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y luego el aire golpear contra su rostro mientras se precipitaba hacia el fondo de aquella trampa que resultó ser su perdición. 

El golpe contra el suelo fue fuerte después de tanta altura cayendo, sintió algunos de sus huesos romperse, articulaciones descolocarse y su conciencia casi escapársele debido al intenso dolor de la conmoción. 

Mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta e incorporarse pese al dolor, vio al cuervo posarse en el suelo delante de ella, nunca había conocido un animal tan expresivo, tan humano, sólo con mirarlo era obvio que estaba preocupado por ella. Con un poco de esfuerzo estiró una mano y lo acarició. 

No podía rendirse ahora, debía escapar, sobrevivir, podía hacerlo, si las sombras le perdían el rastro y lograba salir de allí, tal vez pudiese estar a salvo. 

Tras un momento de agónico dolor por el esfuerzo de levantarse y no gritar, logró incorporarse y ponerse en pie, aunque apoyándose en la pared de la cueva. Pero su momento de felicidad y seguridad duró poco. 

Oyó aullidos y gruñidos fuera del agujero, los lobos se acercaban, tal vez ya estaba allí. Se pegó contra la pared y contuvo la respiración esperando a que pasasen sin verla. Pudo distinguir a una sombra pasar rozando y uno de los lobos negros saltar sobre el hoyo, poco después, silencio absoluto. 

Ya más calmada y segura, revisó su propio cuerpo, las heridas no eran tan graves como las sintió al principio, había aterrizado sobre un brazo y se lo había roto, a parte de dislocado el hombro y un tobillo, pero si lograba aguantar el dolor, podía tratar de trepar por la pared, con una sola mano, pero no había otra salida. 

El cuervo voló y la agarró de una manga para tirar de ella y ayudarla a subir. Se logró aferrarse a unas rocas y poco a poco comenzó a trepar como pudo, lentamente y teniendo que contener cualquier queja por el dolor para no atraer atenciones indeseadas. 

Logró trepar el primer metro y medio y pensó que tal vez pudiese lograrlo. 

Pero la esperanza, alegría y paz, en aquel bosque, no parecían ser más que efímeros momentos de transición entre una situación de terror y la siguiente. 

No llevaba ni dos metros cuando oyó otro aullido, y al levantar la cabeza, observó como uno de los lobos de sombra descendía por la pared hacia ella. 

Se soltó de inmediato, cayendo de espaldas al suelo torpemente y trató de apartarse de la sombra, arrastrándose por el suelo, pero pronto surgieron más, los seis canes de la oscuridad la rodearon en cuestión de segundos. 

Y luego otra sombra más, otra más oscura que el resto descendió hasta quedar delante de ella y aquel ser se alzó. 

-¿Qué quieres de mí? - preguntó ella aún en el suelo. No creía tener fuerzas para levantarse otra vez y se limitó a incorporarse un poco hasta quedar sentado. - ¿Qué sentido tiene perseguirme así? 

-En fin, pequeña, yo soy el rey de la oscuridad ¿no? Y todo rey necesita una reina. Pero claro, para ser mi reina, antes deberás ser como yo. 

-¡No! - su voz se quebró un poco por el miedo y un coro de gruñidos la amenazaron a su alrededor - ¿y si me niego? 

-Siempre he pensado que cuantos más lobos mejor ¿tú qué crees? ¿No darían siete lobos más miedo que seis? ¿Serías mi séptimo lobo?

Ada negó con la cabeza baja, luego observó a los lobos, ¿eran todos ellos mujeres que le habían rechazado? Esas sombras,... Ella no sería la siguiente en caer, pero tampoco quería convertirse en su esposa. 

Logró ponerse en pie sin siquiera saber cómo, cosas que hace la adrenalina y el miedo, y una vez erguida sin miedo ante el ser de oscuridad, corrió en dirección contraria tomando una piedra para arrojarse la y luego tratar de trepar de nuevo, con el cuervo otra vez a su favor. 

Pudo oír una aterradora carcajada a su espalda. 

-Niña ingenia ¿en serio crees que eso te servirá de algo? - preguntó con tono burlón. 

Ella no quería rendirse, no tan fácil, pero cuando sintió como una cadena se enrosca a alrededor de su cuello recordó lo que le había pasado al ciervo y su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor, cayendo ya por tercera vez al suelo con un fuerte tirón de la cadena que casi la estrangula. 

La cadena se enroscó alrededor de sus manos también, parecía tener vida propia serpenteando por su cuerpo hasta dejarla maniatada y amordazada, mientras él seguí tirando de ella y arrastrando la por la tierra hasta el. 

-¿Cuándo dejarás de huir de tu destino? - le susurró la sombra cuando ya casi la tenía a sus pies. 

Ella levantó la mirada y vio al cuervo, otra vez con esos ojos violetas brillando de preocupación. 

Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta liberar su boca y lograr detener su arrastre. Luego miró a la sombra. 

-¡Nunca! - respondió con firmeza y siguió resistiendose. 

Las cadenas se movieron de nuevo aferrándose más a ella, pero no dejó de intentar escapar, aunque, con lo herida que estaba, el sentir la presión del metal contra su brazo roto,... No quería admitirlo, pero no había forma de que saliese de esa. 

Comenzó a llorar y el cuervo al verlo voló. 

-« _¡IDIOTA!_ » - graznó con fuerza, pero no iba para Ada, sino para la oscuridad. 

El cuervo se lanzó contra la sombra, arañandolo con sus garras y revoloteando con cuidado de no quedar atrapado en su manto de oscuridad. Le graznaba y gritaba enfurecido, hasta que logró que el ser soltarse la cadena.

Pero…

Solo soltó la cadena para sacar un cuchillo tan negro como sus lobos y lanzarlo contra el ave del mismo color. 

Cuando Ada, aún librándose de las cadenas, vio al cuervo caer al suelo, no pudo controlar su impulso y corrió con él. Estaba muerto. 

Se acabó el juego, tal vez ella no pudiese escapar, pero no dejaría que aquel animal que tanto la había ayudado muriese en vano. 

Sacó el cuchillo clavado en el pecho del cuervo y cuando la sombra se acercó a ella para atraparla, se dio la vuelta en un rápido movimiento y le clavó su propio cuchillo en el pecho. 

Él se rió. 

-Buena jugada, pero no te librarás de mí - susurró en su oído mientras todo se volvía nedro para Ada, solo veía oscuridad… 

Oscuridad… 

* * *

Se despertó de pronto, con el corazón a cien y algo confundida, como quien se despierta de una pesadilla, pero Ada estaba segura de que eso no había sido una pesadilla, todo le dolía, se sentía agotada y lo recordaba tan claro y real que no podía negar que hubiera sucedido en verdad. 

Por suerte ya no parecía tener nada roto. 

Miró a su alrededor con preocupación, el sol estaba saliendo, pero no era eso lo que buscaba, siguió observando y al final lo encontró, detrás suyo, tirado patas arriba en el suelo estaba el cuervo, se le acercó corriendo y le alivió ver que seguía vivo y comenzaba él también a despertar. 

-Gracias por salvarme - le susurró al ave acariciándole la cabeza. 

Una vez el cuervo estaba también en pie, Ada tomó unas pinzas de metal para las brasas de la chimenea y se dirigió a su mesa, si las palabras seguían moviéndose en el libro, lo lanzaría al fuego. 

Se acercó con cautela y observó con sorpresa que no había letras danzando en el papel, de hecho parecía estar todo en blanco salvo por una frase:

_"¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí tan fácilmente?"_

Su corazón se aceleró y el miedo se apoderó de ella de nuevo. 

Una brisa entró por la ventana que seguía abierta y pasó un par de páginas del libro. Ada tragó saliva. Había otra frase:

_"Mira tu brazo derecho."_

El pánico, el terror, esto no podía ser bueno. El cuervo se subió en su brazo izquierdo para ver también lo que sucedía, a qué venía el repentino temblor y escalofríos de la joven. Una tercera frase estaba escrita en su brazo. 

_"Estoy llegando y serás mía."_


End file.
